Lagi-lagi Bukan Permainan
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: "Mengapa dia...tidak bisa sepertimu...?" Warning: sequel ketiga Bukan Permainan, test fic, SLIGHTLY requested, shounen-ai. Rated T to make sure. Absolute randomness.


"WAHOO!"

Demikian teriak murid-murid kelas satu dari klub sepak bola Raimon yang polosnya bukan main…kecuali Tsurugi tentunya yang masih _stay cool _saja padahal mereka mau jalan-jalan dan ujian sudah selesai.

"Kali ini kita mengajak siapa saja, kapten?" tanya Tenma dengan antusias menyambut hari Valentine—eh, maksudnya liburan. (padahal udah libur ya…salah juga)

"Kali ini sih kata Takuto ada dua. Ng…kalo nggak salah sih ada…"

"_Cheese_!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba yang panjang umurnya, belum diomongin pun udah nongol.

"F-Fey! Dan…Alpha juga!" sahut Tenma setengah berteriak; melihat kedua sosok yang aslinya dari masa depan itu. "Tunggu…perasaan yang aku undang…" Shindou nimbrung-nimbrung karena merasa hanya satu orang yang dia undang ke acara gaje berjamaah itu.

"Alpha, haruskah kamu membawa orang yang sesuatu banget bagimu ini?" tanya Shindou dengan nada menginterogasi. Memang awalnya yang diajak itu cuma Alpha…biar bisa bawain barang-barang. Shindou tahu Alpha itu orangnya datar banget, walaupun ditolak pake 'NO' sekalipun, dipaksa masih bisa. Tapi kalau ada Fey…

"Tunggu dulu Takuto, katanya ada dua. Kalau Fey nggak termasuk berarti…" ucapan Kirino terpotong ucapan orang lain lagi.

"_Hishashiburi da ne_, _minna_!" dan kali ini Tenma dan Tsurugi yang terbelalak gegara katanya 'Boboi Boy' bakal diganti jadi 'Adu du' (bukan!).

"SHUU!" teriak Tenma yang bisa kedengeran sampai ke Hawaii.

"Hakuryuu…?" tanya Tsurugi yang dari jarak 1 cm aja nggak kedengeran karena dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Ini lagi…Hakuryuu, kenapa kamu diajak juga ama 'sesuatu'-mu ini?" tanya Shindou yang kesannya makjleb dan ambigu banget.

"Tunggu…cara Shindou_-senpai _ngajak Shuu_-san _gimana coba?" gumam Hikaru yang nalarnya cukup tajam. "Memangnya kenapa Hika_-chan_?" tanya Kariya yang kebetulan mendengar gumaman tadi. "Oh iya, Shuu itu kan…" gumam Hayami yang juga tepat di sebelah Kariya.

"Hei, Hika_-chan_…kok diem aja?" Kariya merasa dijual kacang dua ribu sama _uke_-nya sendiri. "Lho? Tadi bukannya Hayami_-senpai _sudah jawab?" Hikaru _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Eh, m-memangnya…tidak boleh ya?" Shuu tergagap. "Ya bukan begitu sih, hanya saja…" Shindou mengalihkan pandangannya ke _caravan _di seberang jalan.

"Muat nggak nih…?"

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**ANOTHER Super Gaje fic**_

_**A continuing sequel of Bukan Permainan and Bukan Permainan Lagi**_

_**Lagi-lagi Bukan Permainan**_

_**Starring: Everyone! XD Tapi…ada 2 chara yang akan diliput secara khusus nanti.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Failed Humor**_

_**(slightly requested by Chiisai-senpai, though not officially cuz this is not the fic I promised XD just a test fic)**_

_**Warning: test fic of…nggak deh, nanti spoiler :v /shot/ yang jelas 3 OTP author yang pernah nongol di serial Bukan Permainan yang sebelum2nya bakal tetap ada di sini, sekian. Dan randomness overload of course. And again, maybe a songfic, but I'm trying not to make it that way. **_

_**Don't like? Don't read. And most importantly, don't review.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu~ Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Natsu jan!_

_Miageru sora aoi umi_

* * *

"Hee…itu lautnya ya?" tanya Tenma yang lagi-lagi penuh semangat menyambut White Da—eh, maksudnya liburan yang sebenarnya sudah dinikmatinya. "Eh, iya! Serasa benar-benar musim panas ya!" kata Shinsuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah Tenma. Tunggu…kenapa Tenma tidak duduk sama Tsurugi saja? Sebenarnya…

"Kalau bukan karena kapten, mungkin _senpai _yang satu itu sudah entah ke mana…" gumam Kariya dengan aura yang bikin Tsurugi yang di sebelahnya pun merinding. Ternyata Hikaru duduk di sebelah Amagi. Iya, pasalnya memang semua anggota dari klub sepak bola ikut.

"Oi, kau kira aku senang apa seperti ini?" tegur Tsurugi. "Kau kira enak ninggalin Tenma sama si Shinsuke itu? Walaupun dia itu baik, dia kan mencurigakan juga!" lho? Bukannya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya?

"Lho? Bukannya kamu akrab sama Shinsuke?" Kariya juga bingung. "Ya…lumayan sih, tapi nggak begitu-begitu amat," jawab Tsurugi datar. "Maksudnya?" Kariya malah tambah nggak mudeng.

Tsurugi langsung tepuk jidat sendiri. "Gini lho…" ia mulai menurunkan tangannya dan bertopang dagu.

"Kau kan dekat dengan Tenma, tapi rela tidak kalau Hikaru menjadi miliknya?"

Beberapa milidetik (?) setelah Tsurugi bertanya begitu, ia langsung menutup mulut Kariya dengan tangannya.

"Jangankan kamu…aku pun tidak rela kalau sampai begitu," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu ya?" alis Kariya mulai naik sedikit.

"Daripada aku budeg mendadak gara-gara teriakan 10 octav-mu itu?"

"Ye…situ juga kenapa bawa-bawa Hikaru?" Kariya mulai ngajak ribut. "Kan cuma contoh mas…CONTOH!" sekarang giliran Tsurugi untuk nggak nyantai.

"Mau contoh kek mau _example _kek…lain kali jangan bawa-bawa dia lagi kalau nggak mau gendang telinga ente pecah!" sahut Kariya yang mendadak sok Inggris.

Ngomong-ngomong…gimana ceritanya mereka bisa duduk bareng ya?

"Woi _senpai_, saia menderita nih di sini! Tukeran kek!" tawar Kariya ke si rambut _pink _yang sudah PW di sebelah Shindou.

"Apa-apaan sih…kan salah ente juga kalah juber!" balas Kirino ngamuk. "R-Ranmaru…sudahlah…" Shindou ternyata masih belum terbiasa juga dengan perang yang entah kapan berakhirnya ini.

"Yah…tapi nggak gini juga kali! Ni berdua udah nggak PW nih!" Kariya menguatkan argumennya.

"Terus? Gue harus bilang _The MISSED Mist_ gitu?" dan Kirino nampaknya masih stres gegara tragedi saat hari Tanabata itu. (A/N: silahkan saksikan Inazuma Tanabata Festival Another Story, atau track 12 dari chara song yang baru XD)

"Bukan! Bilang 'koprol' sambil WAW!" balas Kariya ketus. Sementara Shindou malah bingung. "Bukannya koprol sambil bilang 'WAW' ya?"

"Emang!"

"Terus?" Shindou malah tambah bingung. Dan sepertinya habis ini dia bakal bingung lagi mendengar balasan Kariya dan Kirino.

"BIAR GREGET!"

* * *

_natsu e no tobira ageyou_

_dare ka ga soko de kitto matteru sa_

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga…" sahut Tenma sambil menghirup udara segar di sana. Lebih tepatnya, di pantai dekat sana. (anggap saja ada /nggakgitu)

Anggota yang lain pun ikutan keluar dari _caravan _yang memang sedikit sesak gara-gara ketambahan 2 penumpang yang (sebenarnya) tidak diharapkan.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai rupanya," ucap sebuah suara yang baru kedengaran di pantai ini.

"Lho? Suara itu…?" Tenma langsung menoleh.

…

"TAIYOU?" dan lagi-lagi Tenma teriak yang bisa terdengar sampai Hawaii. Hati-hati Tenma, gunungnya udah mau meletus lagi tuh…

"Tenma, aku tahu kau senang ketemu Taiyou_-kun_, tapi nggak gitu juga dong teriaknya…" kata Shinsuke lesu yang nyaris kehilangan pendengaran.

"Senang apanya? Kemarin dia udah mengacaukan 'rencana' kita, iya kan Tenma?" Tsurugi nimbrung-nimbrung yang membuat Shinsuke menatapnya seolah berkata, "AKU NGGAK NGOMONG KE KAMU!"

"K-Kyousuke…itu kan sudah lewat…" Tenma _sweatdrop_. Ajaibnya lagi, Taiyou ikutan _sweatdrop_.

"Tsurugi, sudahlah...aku kan nggak bermaksud begitu," katanya dengan senyum matahari.

"_Nggak bermaksud dari Neptunus?"_

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kalian nggak mau ke pantai utamanya nih? Kok masih pada di sini?" tanya Taiyou mengalihkan topik yang bikin Shindou gregetan beneran.

"YANG JADI _TOUR GUIDE _KAN ENTE!" teriaknya pas di kuping Taiyou. Nah, kalo yang ini mungkin budeg beneran.

"M-maaf Shindou_-san_. Kan aku harus pastikan dulu…" Taiyou minta maaf sambil memukul kepalanya untuk mengembalikan pendengarannya seperti semula.

"Takuto, kau salah juga sih…teriak pas di kuping gitu kan bisa bikin orang budeg…" tegur Kirino.

"Habisnya…"

"Sudah yuk, kita minggat!" ajak sang _tour guide _jejadian.

* * *

_Kita kita_

_Kita kita kita kita!_

* * *

"SAMPAI!" teriak Hikaru, Tenma, dan Shinsuke sambil lompat-lompat gegirangan ketika mereka telah sampai di pantai yang letaknya di pulau yang tak jauh dari pantai yang sebelumnya.

"Ayolah…Hikaru aja berani…MASA KAMU NGGAK BERANI SIH?" Tsurugi mulai naik darah menghadapi temannya yang satu ini.

"I-ini tinggi tau!" Kariya mulai cari alasan super sepele. "INI KAN TINGGINYA NGGAK NYAMPE 1 METER!"

"Sudahlah Tsurugi. Ranmaru, bantu dia," perintah Shindou. "Hah? Aku?" tanya Kirino dengan muka protes.

"Iyalah kamu. Kariya mana mau ama ane," sahut Shindou sambil menatap sinis ke sosok yang disebut. "Apaan sih kapten?"

"Bentar aja, ditungguin kok."

Kirino menghela nafas. Masa iya sih, Kariya yang _yandere _nge-fail itu takut sama ketinggian yang aslinya nggak tinggi itu? Nggak masuk akal…

"_S_-_senpai_! Bantuin dong!" rengek Kariya. "Ya elah, ini juga orang lagi mikir! Masa mau digotong, kan nggak lucu!" teriak Kirino seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsurugi untuk membantu dia turun karena Tsurugi ternyata juga sedikit takut ketinggian.

"…eh, Kariya…itu ada ular di kapalnya," kata Tsurugi tiba-tiba.

"HAH? ULAR? MANA?" Kariya yang panik (dan memang takut sama ular) langsung turun dengan cepat dan saking cepatnya sampai jatuh di pasir.

"Pfft…" Kirino sempat menahan tawanya. "Kalian kejam amat sih…"

"Ya…yang penting kita sudah sampai ke tujuan," kata Tsurugi, diiringi dengan anggukan dari dua orang lainnya.

"Iya sih…"

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hika_-chan _ke mana ya?"

"Eh, Tenma ke mana ya?" Tsurugi ikutan.

Shindou dan Kirino cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Mereka ini…"

* * *

_minna ni_

_yasashiku suru na yo_

* * *

"Hey, Taiyou! Kau dapat semangka dari mana?" tanya Kariya sambil mengunyah semangka yang ia pegang.

"Ya beli lah!" jawab Taiyou cuek. Pertanyaan Kariya memang retoris sih…

"Hey, Tenma! Ini kacamata renangmu yang tadi hilang bukan?" tanya Shuu yang baru saja keluar dari air laut sambil memegang sebuah kacamata renang biru muda.

"Eh? Iya, iya! Ketemu dimana, Shuu?" Tenma langsung menerimanya…tanpa terimakasih dulu pula!

"Tadi saat menyelam aku melihatnya tersangkut di karang-karang," balas Shuu dengan senyum khasnya. Sementara Hakuryuu yang berada di dekatnya tiba-tiba menarik tangan Shuu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"…kau terluka saat mencari kacamata itu ya?" tanya Hakuryuu dengan wajah yang kelihatannya _cool _tapi dengan sorot mata prihatin.

"I-iya, tapi…tidak seberapa kok," ujar Shuu yang tidak ingin membuat coret_seme_coret-nya merasa khawatir. "Tidak seberapa bagaimana? Berdarah banyak begitu!" Tunggu…Shuu bisa berdarah ya?

"Eh? Tunggu, kau ini bicara apa…itu kan darahmu sendiri!"

"Cih, ketahuan juga…" Hakuryuu akhirnya terdiam. "Dasar, kau mencari kepiting sendiri lagi ya?" tanya Shuu seraya mengambil perban dari kotak P3K. Lho, ini kok malah orang yang terluka ngobatin orang yang luka juga. Yaudah lah, greget sekalian.

"Untuk pasangan _slash_, mereka ini agak lebay atau cuma perasaanku?" gumam Kariya. "I-itu…" Hikaru cuma _sweatdrop _sambil terus makan semangkanya.

Walaupun demikian, sepasang mata justru mengawasi pasangan itu dari kejauhan…

"_Seandainya saja…ia juga peduli seperti Shuu…"_

"Hey Fey! Kau juga mau berenang kan nanti?" ajak Tenma.

"Eh? T-tentu," jawab Fey dengan anggukan. Bagaimanapun, nada canggungnya tidak bisa tercerna dengan baik di otak Tenma, jadi ia tidak sadar bahwa Fey baru saja melamun.

"Entah kenapa…aku merasa ada yang tidak beres," gumam Tsurugi yang malah santai-santai di kursi santai.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Tsurugi?" tanya Hikaru yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Tsurugi barusan. "Ng…mungkin firasatku saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shuu_-kun_. Setelah ini kau langsung kembali ke God Eden ya?" tanya Kariya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? M-memang kenapa Kariya_-kun_?" yang ditanya sendiri juga kaget.

"Lho? Kamu nggak tahu? Bukannya Hakuryuu_-kun_ akan menetap di Tokyo?"

"I-itu…"

Shuu tidak suka mengakuinya. Tapi liburan kali ini memang akan menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir bagi mereka. Tak heran jika ia mengajak Hakuryuu yang aslinya tidak diundang. Dan karena itu, Shuu rencananya ingin menjauh dari Hakuryuu karena tidak ingin ia sakit hati dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Shuu pernah mengungkapkannya beberapa kali, tapi Hakuryuu tidak pernah peduli akan semua itu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan terus bersama. Tanpa melihat fakta di balik perasaan unik dan menyenangkan setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Alpha!" sahut Fey tiba-tiba yang entah kenapa menyadarkan Shuu dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"I-ibumu kan menyuruh aku datang besok, tapi-"

"Kau diajak sama Manto lagi ya?" Alpha sudah menduga-duga duluan. Fey mendadak keringat dingin.

"I-itu…"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku bisa jaga rumah sendiri kok," balas Alpha yang tetap saja datar seperti biasa.

"T-tapi…kau tidak curiga apa-apa kan?" tanya Fey dengan nada khawatir.

…

"Kalaupun kau dengan Manto, aku tidak masalah; asal kau senang," dan mantan kapten Protocol Omega pertama itu pun minggat dari sana, dengan pandangan Fey terus mengikutinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, senyum usil terpancar di wajahnya.

"Hey Alpha! Kau bilang begitu karena kau sendiri ada janji dengan Beta kan?"

Sosok yang disebut pun langsung menoleh.

"K-kamu tahu?"

Fey pun tertawa kecil. "Tenang, kalaupun kau dengan dia, aku juga tak masalah; setidaknya selama kau tidak merebutnya dari Gamma."

"Dasar…" ucap Alpha dengan senyum tipis, dan akhirnya ia meneruskan langkahnya ke arah lautan.

…

"_Mengapa dia…tidak bisa menerima kenyataan seperti Fey…?"_

* * *

_hitori janai yo_

_kowaku nai yo_

* * *

"Sudah kuduga…" gumam Shuu pelan seraya melihat tempat dimana tadi Tenma dan yang lainnya berada.

Memang dia sudah menduga bahwa jika ia jalan-jalan ke sekitar pantai itu tanpa memberitahu yang lain, tak akan ada yang menyadari kepergiannya. Lagipula…dia itu roh. Keberadaannya tidak bisa dideteksi semudah manusia.

Ia tahu resiko dari melakukan itu. Teman-temannya tidak akan ada yang menyadari. Dengan kata lain, saat waktunya pulang…

"Kau juga tertinggal rupanya."

Shuu tersentak sedikit karena ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang lagi yang ternyata juga ditinggal oleh rombongan.

"Fey…?"

* * *

_doko ni mo miataranai wa_

_tadashii koi no RECIPE_

* * *

"Jadi…kehilanganmu juga tidak disadari ya?" tanya Shuu tiba-tiba. Kini mereka duduk beralaskan pasir sambil menatap matahari terbenam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada sinyal, perahu yang tadi mereka naiki sudah tidak terlihat lagi…dan pengunjung yang lain sudah hilang entah ke mana!

"Begitulah. Padahal tadi aku sengaja bilang ke Alpha agar aku tidak tertinggal, tapi…ternyata dia lupa juga," Fey menghela nafas sambil tiduran di atas pasir. Shuu pun turut menghela nafas.

"Hakuryuu pun…tidak menyadarinya…"

"Eh?" Fey tiba-tiba duduk dari posisinya. "Hakuryuu_-kun _pun...? Padahal aku lihat dia sangat perhatian…kamu pun begitu! Masa dia bisa lupa dengan orang yang perhatian sepertimu!" tanya Fey tidak percaya.

Shuu tersenyum kecil. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya mencoba untuk berbuat baik. Tapi mungkin karena perbuatanku ini…Hakuryuu…"

"Ng?"

…

"Hakuryuu…tidak ingin berpisah dariku," bisik Shuu dengan matanya hilang dari pandangan Fey.

"Eh? M-maksudnya…?"

Kini gantian Shuu yang rebah di atas pasir.

"Setelah liburan ini, aku akan kembali ke God Eden. Dan Hakuryuu akan pergi ke Tokyo. Kami…tidak akan bertemu lagi…" jelas Shuu.

"J-jadi…" mata Fey terbelalak perlahan.

"Jika demikian, maka untuk apa kita menjalin hubungan? Aku sudah menyatakannya beribu-ribu kali…tapi ia tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan begitu saja. Ia bilang kita akan bertemu lagi…tapi itu mustahil. God Eden akan menjadi pulau terisolasi dalam waktu singkat, lagipula Hakuryuu pasti akan sibuk di Tokyo…mana mungkin dia punya waktu untuk aku?"

"…justru aku ingin punya pasangan sepertimu…"

"Eh?"

"Kamu sangat perhatian! Mana pernah Alpha seperti itu! Walaupun dia memang kerap mengajakku untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial, hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama seperti teman pada umumnya. Malah aku pikir dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa atau paling tidak sahabat…padahal yang membawa-bawa hubungan ini dia sendiri!" Fey juga ikutan curhat.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk terus bersama dengan yang kau sayangi…bahkan Hakuryuu sampai-sampai melupakan tanggungjawabnya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku! Itu kan tidak sewajarnya!" bantah Shuu.

…

"Tunggu, jadi…kau sebenarnya ingin punya pasangan sepertiku?" Fey mulai bingung.

"Begitulah. Setidaknya kau tidak kepikiran untuk putus dengan Alpha bukan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Fey tergagap. "Hanya saja…selama dia bahagia, aku pun rela untuk meninggalkannya," gumamnya sambil memainkan pasir yang ada di sana.

"…andai saja dia sepertimu."

"Ng? Maksudnya…Hakuryuu_-kun_?" Fey menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "Seandainya ia sepertimu, mungkin saat ini kita tidak akan mengalami masalah ini…"

…

"Jadi begini…aku ingin Alpha sepertimu, dan kau ingin Hakuryuu sepertiku?" tanya Fey yang sedikit membuat Shuu beku di pojokkan.

"Ya…bisa dikatakan begitu…" aduh, kalian ini masih polos atau gimana sih…

"Kalau begitu…" Fey mulai angkat bicara.

"Ng…?"

…

_Merging data(s)…please wait…_

_12%_

_39%_

_57%_

_76%_

_99%_

"Shuu_-kun_! Fey_-kun_!"

_ERROR_

"Taiyou_-kun_!" teriak keduanya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua di sini! Tenma dkk sampai panik tahu!" Taiyou malah ngomel-ngomel.

"Itu..." Shuu tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sementara Fey juga _blushing _sendiri karena mengingat kejadian yang 'nyaris' terjadi barusan.

"Hmph," Taiyou memancarkan _smirk_-nya. Kemudian ia menyatukan tangan Shuu dan Fey hingga keduanya bergandengan tangan.

"T-Taiyou!" sahut Fey dengan wajahnya yang masih saja memerah. Tapi itu bukan berarti Shuu wajahnya tetap 'normal'.

"_Daijoubu_, aku tidak akan memberitahu Hakuryuu dan Alpha tentang ini."

"T-tapi…"

"Oi oi…mau kuadukan atau kalian kembali ke perahu dengan kondisi seperti itu?" ancam Taiyou yang membuat Fey dan Shuu saling bertatapan.

"…sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain…" gumam Fey.

"Iya…"

"Ayo, cepat! Kuadukan nih lama-lama!" Taiyou lama-lama esmosi juga menghadapi dua makhluk yang mendadak jadi lelet itu. Sementara yang diteriaki cuma mengangguk dan kembali ke perahu.

"Heh…_young love_…"

"Taiyou, kau sendiri juga masih muda kan?" tanya seseorang dari balik pohon. Jiah, ternyata Alpha dan Hakuryuu dari tadi nguping di sana.

"Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, strategi sukses bos! Kita berhasil mempertemukan mereka!" sorak Taiyou kegirangan. "Aku sih…tidak peduli, tapi…kamu bagaimana, Hakuryuu?" tanya Alpha.

"Ah benar juga. Alpha kan masih punya Beta," goda Taiyou dengan senyum usilnya.

"DIAM!" mendadak Alpha teriak sekencang bom atom. Ya…kita doakan saja kedua makhluk yang baru saja '_you-know-what_' itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Lalu…? Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah, dua patah, atau patah-patah kata buat saia?" tanya Hakuryuu yang kesannya ngarep.

"Itu…gimana kalo anda deketin Kai dari tim seberang aja?" saran Taiyou yang kayaknya kurang cetarmembahana(?).

"Enak aja…KAGAK!"

"Yaudahlah…selamat mencoba merebut Tsurugi dari Tenma…biar Tenmanya buat aku aja," ini lagi…

"…ayo!"

"Woi, kalian; gantian mau yang ditinggal nih?" tanya Alpha mengingatkan mereka.

"Alpha! Sejak kapan kamu udah ada di situ? Ayo, Hakuryuu!" ajak Taiyou. Hakuryuu mengangguk, dan mereka malah balap lomba lari sampai ke perahu…

* * *

_subete no inochi ga_

_HOOMU nan dakara_

* * *

"Kirino_-senpai _tadi ternyata belum kenyang ya…sampai-sampai semangka yang tersisa dihabiskan semua," goda Kariya yang entah kapan puas menggoda si rambut _pink_. Sampai di _caravan _lagi pun masih!

"Daripada ente, ama belut doang ampe lari ke ujung kulon," balas Kirino yang tak kalah makjlebnya.

"ITU BELUT MIRIP AMA ULAR TAU!" dan…Kariya tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara Bataknya(?) yang berhasil mendapatkan ketukan di kepala dari Tsurugi.

"Berisik, aku dan Tenma mau tidur. Lagian sebelahmu sendiri tidur, memangnya nggak tahu?" tanya Tsurugi yang duduknya pas di belakang kursi Kariya sementara Tenma di belakang kursi Hikaru.

"Tahu sih tahu…cuma kelepasan aja. Kalo ente sih…"

"Udah woi, ini semuanya juga pada mau tidur…" perintah Shindou yang sendirinya juga kelelahan. "Tidur sih tidur aja, aku sih tetep bangun!" Kariya mulai maksa.

"Kamu ini…"

"Tenang, Kirino_-senpai_. Aku ada cara supaya dia diam…" sahut Tsurugi tiba-tiba. Dari belakang kursi, perlahan dia memiringkan kepala Hikaru dari menyentuh jendela menjadi menyentuh pundak Kariya.

"Nah, kalo begini dia pasti diam."

"_Cih…dasar…" _pikir sang pemburu. Mau tak mau ia harus tidur juga.

Namun di tengah-tengah drama itu, ada lagi dua orang yang baru saja nasibnya dibuat sama seperti Hikaru tadi…

"Sepertinya lebih baik begitu," gumam Alpha agar tidak membangunkan dua insan disebelahnya.

"Hm," Hakuryuu mengangguk pelan seraya memandang ke arah dua insan itu juga.

Ya…siapa lagi kalau bukan si roh penjaga hutan dan bocah kelinci dari masa depan…?

.

.

.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N: **_**Yosh**_**! **_**Thank you, gracias, grazie, merci, xie xie, arigatou**_**, dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH!**

**Terima kasih atas kesediaan **_**minna-san **_**sekalian untuk membaca sequel ketiga dari Bukan Permainan; serial fic pairing yaoi IE GO/CS XDD**

**Nah, untuk kali ini…ng…author tidak akan menampilkan judul lagunya XD Karena…**

**SFX: jeng jeng jeng jeng**

**Kebetulan author lagi kepikiran untuk pensiun dari fandom InaIre Indonesia. TAPI, bagi yang masih mau membaca serial Bukan Permainan, ada hadiah request fic Bukan Permainan yang berikutnya untuk 1 atau 2 orang pertama. Tapi ada syaratnya XDD /ditendang**

**-Minimal tahu 4 judul lagu dari 7 lirik lagu yang terlampir di fic ini.**

**-Semua lagu yang ada di fic ini berhubungan dengan IE, entah seiyuunya yang nyanyi (untuk anime lain), opening/ending, atau chara song. Sama sekali nggak ada lagu vocaloid untuk kali ini XD**

**-Satu lagu pernah digunakan di fic sebelumnya.**

**-Kalaupun nanti bisa menebak minimal 4, request pairing untuk fic berikutnya tidak boleh melibatkan chara2 yang sudah 'dijodohkan' di serial Bukan Permainan sebelumnya, seperti sebagai berikut:**

**1. Bukan Permainan: MasaHika**

**2. Bukan Permainan Lagi: TakuRan**

**3. Lagi-lagi Bukan Permainan: ShuuFey**

**Tentu saja, Tsurugi dan Tenma tidak boleh dipisahkan juga. Tapi kalau mau pakai KyouTen boleh.**

**Sekian **_**desu ne**_**!**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
